Waves of strange
by Yours truly Arabella
Summary: No lo hagas Valentine –Dijo Jocelyn. -Cada vez que le gritas a tu hija por amor, le estas enseñando a confundir la ira con la bondad, lo cual parece una buena idea hasta que ella crece; solo para enamorarse de hombres que la hieren, porque se parecen tanto a ti.
1. Jace

**Esta historia ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace MESES y juro que tenía que escribirla...**

 **ATENCIÓN! Aunque eso es apenas un adelanto y no pasa nada "grave", advierto que esta historia es bastante gráfica y contiene temas sensibles, por eso el rating M. Dejaré una advertencia al iniciar cada capítulo para que lean a discreción y espero que la tengan en cuenta. Este fic es bastante diferente a los otros que he hecho y advierto que probablemente no será muy largo. Simplemente es una idea que he tenido desde hace un tiempo y que quise plasmar en "papel", espero que les guste. :)**

* * *

Todo había comenzado de forma suficientemente inocente; una canción o dos, un par de tragos, acordes en su guitarra y unas cuantas teclas oprimidas en el piano.

Lo único que lo había llevado de un lugar a otro había sido la suerte. Estar en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado.

El bar había estado lleno esa noche. No era más que un antro de mala muerte pero era el único lugar donde los habían dejado tocar. Jace había insistido en que todos lo intentaran; tocar una noche en vivo, en cualquier lugar, con tal de no tener que pasar una noche más con Kaelie. Había sido un favor.

Jordan había accedido de inmediato, Mark y Sebastian se habían hecho de rogar un tiempo, para luego acceder y Maia se había negado, para luego retractarse al oír que Jordan iba a acompañarlos. Así que todos juntos habían practicado un par de semanas y esa noche habían ido todos juntos al _Coaster,_ un bar cuyo dueño estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para dejarlos tocar sin pedir nada a cambio.

No estaba seguro de qué había hecho esa noche tan especial, pero al día siguiente se había encontrado con números de teléfono escritos en servilletas y varios dólares en efectivo en su bolsillo. Para su sorpresa, Kaelie no había llamado.

Se había convertido en una pequeña superestrella después de ese día. Su página en _Facebook_ llena de solicitudes de amistad y de seguidores en _Twitter;_ al salir a la calle varias personas, mujeres en su mayoría, lo habían reconocido _._ Sabían su nombre. Había sido una locura. Eso, sumado al hecho de que su padre le había gritado por escabullirse de su casa después de haberlo ridiculizado frente a sus asociados.

No había importado.

Esa noche, había creado una reputación. Había dejado de ser "El hijo de los doctores Herondale". Ahora era Jace.

 _Solo Jace._

Y la libertad que el hecho conllevaba lo llevaría al lugar que menos esperaba.

* * *

 **Bueno... ¿Qué tal?**

 **Aclaro nuevamente que esto es apenas una parte del prólogo (si, dividí el prólogo en dos) y no es ni de cerca tan largo como un capítulo normal. Esos vendrán más tarde si les gusta la historia.**

 **La verdad es que este Fanfic es, en su mayoría, producto de una crisis emocional, muchas horas pasadas en Tumblr, cinco vuelos en avión escuchando una y otra vez a "The Maine" y la mezcla de sueño, tazas de café y mantequilla de maní. La idea existía hace ya mucho tiempo pero no sabía como convertirla en un fic coherente hasta que apareció Tumblr con toda su gloria y me ayudó a encontrar un buen enfoque y un 'setting' para la historia y los personajes.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que este tic esta muy alejado de la trama original de Cazadores y es más bien una historia propia adaptada a los personajes de Cassie. Si les gustó, por favor háganmelo saber en un review y así sabré si vale la pena continuar.**

* * *

 **(no tan) Breve nota acerca de mi vida personal...**

 **Ya se que tiendo a desaparecer de Fanfiction por laaaaaargos periodos de tiempo y honestamente no tengo excusas aparte de ser una persona muy ocupada. En este momento estoy dirigiendo un proyecto de arte para mis dos últimos años en el colegio así que no se que tanto tiempo tenga para escribir. Esta historia ya está casi terminada, así que, si la continúo, podría actualizar más seguido.**

 **En cuanto a Memories y Larga vida a los temerosos y valientes... no los voy a abandonar. Prometí que no lo haría y pienso cumplir con mi promesa, sin embargo, me quedé sin capítulos de reserva y no he podido continuar los que tengo pendientes pero juro solemnemente que voy a tratar de actualizar algún fic pronto.**

 **También les quiero contar que estoy perdidamente enamorada de la filosofía y que hace poco leí un fragmento bellísimo de un texto que escribió un filósofo llamado Heidegger (para los que les interese, se llama "?qué significa pensar?") y me cambió la vida! Lo adoro.**

 **A estas alturas deberían saber que tiendo a obsesionarme locamente con los temas que me apasionan. Deal with it.**

 **En otras noticias, mi gato se fracturó una pata y me rompe el corazón. Bienvenido sea el que quiera venir a consolarme y a secar mis lágrimas. Afortunadamente ya está mucho mejor, pero me parte el alma ver a mi gato inválido...**

 **Pregunta para ustedes en caso de que hayan llegado hasta aquí sin aburrirse:**

 **¿Alguien conoce a The Maine? ¿ALGUIEN? juro que tengo una obsesión insana con ellos y muero por John. Literalmente. Muero. Por. John. O'. Callaghan.**

 **Si no los conocen... ¿que esperan? Busquenlos, escúchenlos, ámenlos.**

 **juro que no voy a escribir más. Esta nota se está volviendo más larga que el prólogo...**

 **Review si les gustó y quieren que continúe**

 **Un beso**

 **-Arabella**


	2. Clary

**Estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a la historia...**

 **Este capítulo es, más o menos, la segunda parte del prólogo aunque más bien es una forma de introducir a los personajes. Como dije antes, no se si vaya a publicar los capítulos que siguen, pero lo haré si recibo una respuesta positiva.**

 **No quiero sonar necesitada, pero en serio me encantaría recibir un review para saber que opinan de la historia y si debería continuarla.**

 **Este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que el anterior pero, repito, los capítulos reales son mucho más extensos. Esto apenas es el prólogo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Necesitaba más experiencia.

Todo había comenzado gracias a esas tres palabras impresas en la carta de rechazo.

 _"Further experience needed"_

Tres simples palabras que la mantenían lejos de su sueño y que hacían que la distancia entre donde estaba y donde quería estar pareciera insalvable. Imposible.

Ella no era nadie. No era más que una cara fácil de olvidar, en un mar repleto de cientos de caras iguales. Pasajeras, temporales, obsoletas. Prescindibles.

Todos ellos podían vivir sin conocerla.

Había trabajado muy duro para conseguir lo que quería. Aún seguía haciéndolo. Veinte años de su vida y, a pesar de haberse movido todo ese tiempo, aún no había llegado a ninguna parte.

Dos trabajos como mesera y una pasantía no paga en un estudio de arte.

El pintor se llamaba Raphael.

Era guapo, de hombros anchos y cabello oscuro. Tenía una linda sonrisa y una forma de convencer a todo el mundo de que decía la verdad, sin importar lo que saliera de su boca.

La había cautivado desde su primera conversación.

Era un hombre con altas expectativas, casado y con muchos sueños para el futuro. Tenía una forma de ver la vida que Clary admiraba. Parecía que estaba en la cima del mundo y ella no anhelaba otra cosa más que estar ahí arriba con él.

 _Christie's_ podía esperar un tiempo.

Le había ofrecido una salida.

Una pasantía no paga en su estudio de arte como su asistente.

Habían aplicado dos personas para el puesto, ella era una de ellas. Ambas habían conseguido los puestos.

Helen era una buena persona. Bastante callada, pero Clary también disfrutaba del silencio.

Pasaban horas llenando pequeñas burbujas con pintura. Limpiando agujas, cambiando de color y repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez.

No era lo que había imaginado.

Conducir cada día hasta el Bronx, quedarse hasta tarde limpiando pinceles y agujas.

Le había dicho que era hermosa. Más hermosa que la mujer con que se había casado. Decía que su matrimonio no funcionaba, que se había casado para obtener la ciudadanía.

La había llamado la luz de sus ojos, la mujer mas bella del mundo. ¿Su esposa? No era problema, la dejaría pronto y se casaría con Clary en su lugar. Tendrían hijos igual de hermosos que su madre.

Era todo lo que Clary necesitaba escuchar.

Despues de todo, a veces era más fácil ceder que seguir corriendo.

 _Drip, drip, drip_

El sonido que hacía la pintura al caer al suelo pasaba desapercibido. En su lugar, se oían dos voces gemir; el chocar de cuerpos desnudos y las respiraciones agitadas que se entremezclaban entre sí. El aire estaba cargado del aroma a trementina, pintura y sudor y las paredes parecían palpitar al son de los cuerpos chocando.

El suelo estaba frío. Podía sentirlo a pesar del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Raphael, jadeando sobre ella y ondulando sus caderas. Su espalda estaba ligeramente adolorida producto de todas las noches que habían tenido sexo en el suelo del estudio.

Con un gruñido, Raphael se dejó caer sobre ella, satisfecho, aplastándola con su cuerpo. Segundos después rodó hacia un lado y se puso de pie, dejando a Clary desnuda sobre el piso de mármol. Ella se tomó un momento para inhalar profundamente, tratando sin éxito de calmar su respiración acelerada. No era la primera vez que Raphael se olvidaba de complacerla, dejándola al borde de correrse; preocupándose únicamente de su propio placer. A Clary no le importaba.

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie, caminando hacia la banca en la que había quedado su ropa y vistiéndose apresuradamente.

Ya vestida, se dedicó a lavar los pinceles que habían quedado sucios en un tarro, casi dejándolos caer al sentir dos brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Dando la vuelta dio un largo beso a Raphael, tratando de ocultar su decepción al verlo listo para salir.

-Las llaves están colgadas junto a la puerta linda. Cierra cuando salgas.

Raphael, sin decir nada más se separó de ella en un segundo y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando Clary, alzando la voz lo detuvo.

-Raphael.

-¿Si, Clary?

-Lo harás pronto, ¿verdad? Tu esposa…

-Pronto, si. –Replicó Raphael –Buenas noches Clary. Te veo el lunes.

No se había inmutado en darse la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos.

Con un estruendo, la puerta del estudio se cerró tras él dejando a Clary sola.

 _Él me ama. Dejará a su esposa porque me ama. Lo prometió. Necesito tener esta pasantía en mi currículum. Es muy tarde para buscar otro trabajo._

Eran la frases que se repetía a si misma todos los días, mientras pagaba el peaje del puente de George Washington y regresaba cada noche a su apartamento, sin haber ganado dinero y con doce dólares menos en su bolsillo.

* * *

 **¿Que opinan?**

 **Un par de aclaraciones acerca del capítulo:**

 **1\. Este fragmento de la historia esta centrado en Nueva York, por eso la frase en inglés que traduce algo así como "Se requiere más experiencia"**

 **2\. El Puente George Washington es un puente real que atraviesa el río Hudson y conecta Manhattan con el barrio de "Washington Heights" pero también cuenta con múltiples rutas a distintos lugares en Nueva York (en este caso, conectando otro puente que da a la autopista que lleva al Bronx).**

 **3\. Cristie's es una galería de arte en Nueva York en la que Clary quiere trabajar, pero no es aceptada porque no tiene experiencia previa trabajando en galerías de arte ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Les dije que la historia no iba a ser exactamente un cuento de hadas repleto de flores y unicornios, pero es una idea que he tenido en la cabeza por mucho tiempo y decidí plasmar en forma de un fanfic.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a dejar un review para ver si vale la pena subir los otros capítulos.**

 **Un beso a todos mis lectores y espero no decepcionarlos.**

 **-Arabella**


End file.
